


Excuse Me is This Your Polarbear

by Gummy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummy/pseuds/Gummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I found your dog in the middle of the night and I'm stuck with it until I can track you down" Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse Me is This Your Polarbear

**Author's Note:**

> This was a practice story so its not revised well. I just like how it turned out so I'm posting it.

A late night at the office. Again. Asami’s head swirled with numbers and letters as she struggled to read through the last business plan before she could bail and go home. She reached the bottom of the booklet without absorbing a single word of it, feeling completely numb with exhaustion. She slammed the fat book shut and rubbed her eyes roughly, trying to rouse herself awake enough for the walk home. Asami grabbed her keys and bag, swiftly leaving her office before she thought of something else that needed to be done.

The night was hot and pressing with humidity which was unusual for that time of year. Asami sighed in annoyance as she loosened her shirt collar to let in some air, even though the breeze was sparse. Somewhere nearby, she heard a dog barking, a loud crash, and some people yelling. Asami paused on the sidewalk, turning towards the sounds of commotion which were coming from around the corner. The dog barked again and Asami realized that it must be one huge dog to have a bark that deep and rumbling. She quickened her pace, not wanting to stick around and get mauled because some bonehead couldn’t keep their animal secure.

As she continued on, the barking got closer and she started to feel a bit scared. To be truthful, Asami had never taken the time to research what to do in the event of a dog attack. She had taken self defense classes pretty much her entire life but never bothered to learn defense against animals. Then she heard the sound of paws rapidly pounding against the concrete. Asami spun around in time to catch the gigantic mound of fur that was pouncing in her direction. A completely white dog the size of a bear had her pinned to the sidewalk. Asami struggled to move, panicking when the dog started to lean down, its mouth opening to reveal huge, glistening fangs.

“Aghh!” She cried as the dog yipped and began to lick every inch of her face it could reach, “Stop! Stop!” To her surprise, the dog immediately backed off, crawling off Asami and sitting on the sidewalk. She sat up and wiped her face on her sleeve. The dog tilted its head expectantly, moving its paws as if it were going to pounce again.

“No, stay,” Asami commanded, holding up her hands. The dog obeyed. She walked forward carefully, squinting to read the dogtag from a safe distance. “Naga?” In response to hearing its name, the dog leapt forward joyfully and romped around Asami. She ordered it to stay still again, which it dutifully obeyed, so she could get a closer look at the collar. Asami flipped over the tag and thankfully found an address.

“2208 Whispering Pine Drive.” She read allowed, groaning, “You live on the other side of town, how did you get here?” The dog lolled its tongue and licked Asami’s face again. A cop car turned the corner, driving up next to the curb and rolling down the tinted window. The cop looked furious, staring at Asami coldly.

“Is this your dog miss?” He snarled, stabbing a finger at Naga who seemed to be sneering at him.

“Uh,”

“That animal just caused over a thousand dollars worth of damage to a local shop,” The cop said, shooting a dirty look at Naga, “If that’s not your dog, she’s going straight to the pound as a stray.”

“No no it is my dog,” Asami said quickly, “How much was the damage exactly? I can write a check right now.” She glanced over at Naga, noticing the worn down, second hand look of her collar.

“One thousand three hundred and sixty four dollars,” The cop read off a clipboard, “You still sure that’s your dog?” He leered at them over his thick glasses.

“Yes,” Asami said firmly, pulling out her wallet, “Here, tell the shop owner I’m sorry for the trouble.” She handed the police officer the check and didn’t break eye contact as he glared.

“Very well, if it happens again that dog is going straight to animal control. Got it?”

“Loud and clear.” Asami said with a smile.

“And put that thing on a leash for Christ’s sake.” The cop rolled his eyes and sped down the street back towards the shop.

“You’re lucky I’ve got money to burn.” Asami said sternly to Naga who realized she was out of trouble, lunging forward for another attack of licking. Asami held her off, realizing that she had to take care of this gigantic beast until she could track down the owner. She looked around, hoping to see someone running up to take the dog off her hands. Unfortunately, the street was basically deserted.

“Okay Naga,” Asami said slowly, “Just follow me okay?” She began to walk backwards but Naga didn’t budge. Asami called Naga again, frowning when the dog rolled over on her back, tongue hanging over her face in a goofy sort of grin. Asami walked over and patted Naga on the stomach a few times. She called again, this time Naga jumped up and trotted happily beside her as they made their way towards Asami’s apartment. Naga’s size still amazed Asami, really taking in how tall and muscular the dog was. She was probably just as tall as Asami if she stood on her back legs. She absentmindedly wondered what breed she was and if her owner was this tall as well.

They reached Asami’s apartment complex around the corner, Asami pausing to tie her jacket around Naga’s collar as some sort of makeshift leash. They entered the lobby with Naga struggling against the leash, trying to say hello to the doorman.

“Oh did you get a dog Miss Sato?” He said, politely trying to push Naga down.

“No, just- _Naga down!_ \- dogsitting for a friend- _Naga-!_ ” She said, tugging the leash and making Naga sit, “There,” She sighed, “Sorry about that, she’s excitable.”

“Not a problem Miss,” The doorman said patiently, wiping a bit of slobber from his shirt, “Would you like help up to your room?”

“I think I can handle it, thank you.” Asami said, tugging Naga’s leash towards the elevator. She pressed the button for the sixth floor, ordering Naga to stay still while they waited. Naga was surprisingly calm in the elevator, seeming to be used to riding up and down. Asami pet her absentmindedly on the head while the elevator took them up to the proper floor. They walked down the hallway, Asami stopped to unlock the door, and went into the clean apartment. She untied Naga from the makeshift leash, letting her sniff around the living room. Asami went into the kitchen, nearly dropping everything in her hands when she heard an earsplitting screech.

“Oh...Pabu,” She slapped her forehead. The orange cat was hissing vocally at Naga from the top of the bookshelf. Asami had totally forgotten that she had been watching Mako and Bolin’s cat while they were visiting family. Naga yipped up at the cat, wagging her tail and looking like she wanted to play. Pabu’s orange tail was twice its normal size and the hair on his back was tuffed up menacingly. Naga whined, laying on the floor with her head between her giant paws.

Asami had forgotten how late it was in all the excitement. She locked Naga in her room while she coaxed Pabu down from the bookcase, pouring more food into his bowl to try and comfort him. She grabbed some spare blankets from the closet and laid them out in the corner for Naga to lay on. The dog happily curled up and started to snore almost immediately. Asami face-planted into her own bed, slowly drifting off to sleep. She was jolted awake when her bed gave a violent shake, Naga having crawled up next to her.

“Naga nooo,” Asami groaned, giving a fruitless shove against the dog’s back, “Fine, you only win because you weigh a thousand pounds.” Naga snuggled closer to Asami, sighing deeply through her nose and beginning to snore again. Naga’s extra warmth and rhythmic breathing lulled Asami into a comfortable sleep as well.

The next morning, Asami was roused awake by the sounds of paws skittering over the hardwood floors. She yawned and looked around, noticing the absence of her giant sleeping partner. She called Naga who came into the room, tail waggling with Pabu trotting happily behind her.     

“You two made fast friends,” She laughed, “But we have to get you home Naga.” Asami got up dug around in her toolbox, finding rope that would make a suitable leash at least for the walk to Whispering Pine. She threw on a tanktop and some shorts, tying the leash to Naga’s collar and letting her say goodbye the Pabu. They walked out into the morning heat, Asami pulling Naga to the left so they could begin their walk. Rounding the first corner, she heard someone calling in the distance.

“Naga!” A girl with hair to her chin was waving frantically a little ways down the sidewalk. Naga pulled against the leash so hard that Asami had to let go before it burned her palms. Naga sprinted madly down the thankfully almost empty sidewalk, tackling the girl and licking her face frantically. “Where the hell have you been?” The girl said happily and a little relieved. She looked up and locked eyes with Asami.

“Is this your polarbear?” Asami said with a laugh as the girl struggled to wiggle out from underneath Naga’s body.

“Yes oh my God thank you,” She said, shaking Asami’s hand, “I’ve been out looking for her all morning.”

“Naga had quite the night,” Asami said, “Caused quite a bit of trouble.” The girl’s face paled.

“Did she break anything?” She asked quietly.

“Over a thousand dollars of property,” Asami said, frowning. The girl pinched the bridge of her nose, groaning loudly.

“I can’t afford that,” She sighed, “There’s no way I can afford that, dammit Naga.”

“Don’t worry, I took care of it,” Asami said, smiling. The girl’s face shot up from her hands.

“You didn’t have to do that really,” She said quickly, “I’m so sorry oh my God.”

“Hey its really no problem,” Asami assured her, “They would’ve taken Naga to animal control if I hadn’t.”

“I’ve got to pay you back,” The girl said hastily, “That’s too much money to be considered a favor.”

“How about you tell me your name instead.” Asami said.

“Korra.” She said, still looking worried.

“Well Korra, I’m considering it a favor,” Asami said firmly, “Besides I’ve forgotten how much fun it is to have a dog in the house. Right Naga?” Naga licked Asami’s hand and bounced on her feet.

“I can’t thank you enough,” Korra said, scratching her neck uncomfortably, “Umm, would you like to come to the dogpark with us? Naga seems to have taken a liking to you-err-” she added, looking flustered.

“Asami. And I would love to. I’ve never been to a dogpark before.”

“They’re great!” Korra said, perking up at once, “I’m sure Naga would enjoy spending some more time with you as well.”

“Are you sure Naga is the one wanting to spend time with me?” Asami said smugly, laughing at the blush that stained Korra’s face.

“-I-Uh-What-?” She stuttered.

“Come on,” She said, taking Korra’s arm, “We can let Naga lead the way.”   


End file.
